Just a little jealous
by tinnie75
Summary: Based on a prompt for bughead-fanfic-wishlist. When Jughead starts suspecting that Archie is looking at his girlfriend in more than a friendly way, he decides to do a couple of things to make Archie back away.


Based on a prompt at bughead-fanfic-wishlist

 **This is the first time I tried to write a story based on someone else's prompt so I hope that this will get to whoever submitted the prompt and that you'll enjoy it :)**

"Pop really doesn't deserve this. It's not like it's his fault," Betty says, nibbling on her fry in frustration. Ever since the morning when Archie's dad was shot at Pop's diner, the place hasn't been viewed the same. Even though Fred has been recovering well and the shooter was quickly captured, people of Riverdale started to look for other places to hang out at. "It's been everyone's safe place for years, but now people are avoiding it. We have to do something about it."

"I'm sorry Betty, but I can't go there and not think about what happened," Archie admits, shrugging his shoulders in apology.

"I know but..." Betty tries to protest, but she's cut off by a sudden muffled sound of music.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

"Where is that coming from?" Veronica asks as she looks around the schoolyard. It's a nice sunny day in the middle of November, but there aren't many students sitting outside, most of them preferring the smelly, but warm cafeteria.

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

"I think it's Betty's bag," Archie suggests, leaning over the table to better hear where the music is coming from.

Betty looks at her backpack in confusion. That most certainly isn't her ringtone, but as the music keep growing louder, it becomes obvious that her phone is the source.

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's karma sutra show and tell_

She shuffles through her bag for several long seconds before finally fishing out her cell from the bottom, the song now blasting at full volume, capturing the attention of the few people sitting outside.

"Hey, Juggie. What's up?" Betty says and her face lights up the moment she hears her boyfriend's voice. Jughead has been at Southside High for almost three weeks and she still can't get used to him not going to the same high school anymore. "Oh, stop it." She giggles into the receiver and her cheeks flush, the strange look Archie is giving her going unnoticed. "Of course. We're in our usual spot. See you soon." She hangs up and puts her phone back into her bag, a small smile dancing on her lips and the embarrassing ringtone that she surely didn't set herself momentarily forgotten. "Jughead's coming over here."

"Shouldn't he be at school?" Archie asks, furrowing his brows.

"I think he has a free period or something." Betty shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. To be quite honest, she has no idea if Jughead has a free period or not. And even though she doesn't exactly encourage him skipping school to come and see her, she is more than happy to spend some extra time with him.

Not even two minutes later the beanie wearing boy is strolling through the schoolyard towards his friends. "Hey, guys," Jughead greets them as he slides on the bench next to Betty. "Hey, you," he addresses his girlfriend with a grin and she leans in for a quick peck. Once their lips begin to separate he immediately pulls her back in, deepening the kiss as his tongue finds its way inside her mouth. A low moan escapes Betty's throat and she clutches the collar of his jacket in attempt to bring him closer. As they finally pull apart, gasping for air, their cheeks are flushed and wide grins are spread across both of their faces. "I'm sorry, I just… I really missed you."

"We saw each other last night." Betty giggles and pushes the stray curl that is always escaping his beanie out of his face.

"Way too long ago if you ask me." He gives her a little wink and wraps his arm around her shoulder, bringing her as close to him as possible without her actually sitting in his lap.

"As much as I support you two lovebirds, I thought we had a more pressing issue on our hands." Veronica interrupts them, an amused grin on her face, while Archie silently stares at them. "Or at least that's how you made it sound, B."

"Right, Pop's." She suddenly remembers the discussion they were having before her phone started ringing. "Actually, Juggie was the one to come up with this idea," she says, grinning at her boyfriend. "Tell them," she prompts him.

"So, as we all know, Pop's diner has been around for years..." he starts telling them about organizing a charity event at the diner to remind the town of the good old times before shootings and murders happened. A way to bring up people's good memories of Pop's and hopefully get them back there on regular basis.

"A charity event!" Veronica claps her hands enthusiastically. "Count me in. I used to help my mum organize those since I was seven. I know just the right strings to pull to make people come and donate money."

"Great." Jughead smiles at the brunette as he reaches over to Betty's plate of fries, feeding her some before throwing the rest into his mouth. For a second his eyes rest on Archie who hasn't spoken a word since Jughead joined them at the table, but instead kept his eyes fixated on him and his girlfriend a particularly annoyed look on his face. "What do you think, Arch?" Jughead prompts him, the hand that was resting on Betty's shoulder now playing with the loose strand of hair that escaped her bun.

"I think that putting up some balloons and playing old music won't make people want to eat at a crime scene any more than they do now," Archie replies bitterly.

"Well I think it's worth a try. If we all volunteer to work at that event, it will barely cost any money to organize," Betty says and gives her boyfriend a proud smile.

"I agree with Betty," Veronica chimes in. "People are willing to forget a lot when there is a social event involved."

Their discussion is interrupted by a bell signalizing the end of lunch and the gang starts gathering their stuff, ready to go back to class.

"Wait, you have a little something..." Jughead reaches over and swipes the drop of ketchup from the corner of Betty's mouth before licking it from his finger. "All good now." He smiles and leans over to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you later," he whispers against her lips, feeling Archie's stare at the back of his skull once again.

"I can't wait." She beams at him and they exchange a quick wave before heading in opposite directions.

"Hey, Jug, wait." Jughead is about to get inside his father's truck and drive back to the Southside when he hears Archie's voice calling after him. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Jughead acts confused, even though he knows exactly what Archie is asking. He was being a bit more affectionate with Betty than he usually would be in front of others. Just so he could confirm his worries about Archie trying to steal his girl and put an end to it. _His girl_. Jughead never wanted to be that possessive type of boyfriend who would act like she was his property. Betty is her own person and he's more than happy that she wants to spend her time with him. That she loves him. But when he saw Archie giving Betty more than friendly looks, something inside him made him immediately want to stop that. If not slap it off his face.

"You and Betty. All over each other like…"

"Like what, Archie?" Jughead interrupts him before he even has a chance to finish his sentence. "Like we're in love? Because guess what, we are."

"But… When did that even happen?" Archie asks, looking genuinely confused. "I thought you two were just messing around."

"I don't know. Sometime between you turning her down and you starting to pine after her when she finally moves on?" Jughead scoffs, growing more and more annoyed with his friend by the second. "We're not messing around, if that's what you hoped for."

"I never said I hope for it." Archie objects, though he doesn't sound convincingly. "I just thought… that maybe she still likes me."

"Look, I can't tell you how to feel, but maybe you should pay some attention to your own girlfriend for once. Find out what love is like." Before Archie can say anything more, Jughead gets inside the car and drives away, not wanting to deal with his friend's infatuation for his girlfriend any longer.

"Did you happen to change my ringtone?" Betty asks out of the blue as she and Jughead sit on his bed, discussing their plan to bring people to Pop's diner again.

"Ummm. Maybe?" Jughead answers with a question, avoiding Betty's eyes. He knows that changing the ringtone assigned to his number to that ridiculous song was a very childish move, but jealousy got the better of him the previous night. They spent the evening at Veronica's place and despite his girlfriend literally by his side the whole time, Archie kept casting longing glances at Betty. At first he thought he must've imagined it and maybe he did, but he was sure he also caught Archie giving him a death stare every time he kissed or even touched Betty.

"And did it maybe have something to do with Archie?" She quirks her eyebrow and tries to make eye contact, but Jughead keeps starring at his shoes like a child that is being scolded.

"Maybe?" He shrugs, knowing he can't hide his true intentions from Betty. She knows him too well. "I just saw the way he was looking at you lately and... I guess I got a little jealous."

"You know there is no need to be jealous, right?" Betty asks and Jughead shrugs again. "Right?" She places her hands on his cheeks, making him finally look her in the eyes.

"I know that you wouldn't... That you don't like him like that anymore. I know that now. But..." he trails off, not sure how to explain the twisting feeling in his stomach every time he catches Archie staring at her. Archie is like his brother and he loves him. But he loves Betty too. And brother or not, he won't let Archie ruin his relationship with her. "He's just being so…"

"…so Archie," Betty finishes for him, knowing exactly what he means. "He's been my best friend for years, but that doesn't make me blind to him being an idiot sometimes. This is just one of those moments. He'll get over it."

"I just don't want him to try to screw things up between us." Jughead sighs, taking Betty's small hand into his and interlacing their fingers. He knows Betty had been in love with Archie for a better part of her life and even though it's not true anymore, it still makes him feel a bit insecure about it.

"He won't. No one will." Betty shakes her head lightly. "I love you, Jughead. No amount of wistful looks from anyone will change that."

"God, I hope not." Jughead laughs, his chest immediately feeling lighter. He still hasn't gotten used to Betty telling him she loves him, but every time she does, it makes him feel like nothing can ever go wrong again. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if anyone snatched you away."

"You don't have to worry about that," she says as she runs her free hand up and down his arm, feeling the firm muscles under her fingertips. "But jealousy looks good on you." She bites her bottom lip and smiles at him.

"Does it?" He grins and wraps his arms around Betty, pinning her to the mattress and eliciting a surprised squeal from her. "Because I could get more than a little jealous," he whispers and presses his lips against hers, turning all his suppressed jealousy into the kiss. Archie Andrews was not gonna steal his girl. He would make sure of that.


End file.
